Electro-luminance displays have been developed for a wide variety of devices, such as cell phones. In particular, active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane have become more attractive due to advantages, such as feasible flexible displays, its low cost fabrication, high resolution, and a wide viewing angle.
An AMOLED display includes an array of rows and columns of pixels, each having all organic light emitting diode (OLED) and backplane electronics arranged in the array of rows and columns. Since the OLED is a current driven device, the pixel circuit of the AMOLED should be capable of providing an accurate and constant drive current.
There is a need to provide a method and system that is capable of providing constant brightness with high accuracy.